Stargazing in a Hammock
by Halawen
Summary: On vacation in the Virgin Islands Zig might just be the cure for Clare's broken heart. Quickie shot fluff and smut. Also with Maya and Tris. Please read A/Ns.
1. Stargazing in a Hammock

**Welcome to tonight's fluff and smut quickie shot starring Zare!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place during winter break of Clare's grade 12 year**

 ***Zig's been living with Maya for two months now having moved in just after Thanksgiving**

 ***After Jake and Katie were dating the Martin-Edwards family and Matlin parents became friends and they've rented a beach house in St. Croix for a week for a tropical Christmas**

 ***Maya is bringing Tris so she's not alone with Zig**

 ***Adam did not die but he crashed and reexamined his life and after breaking up with Becky is spending the year abroad**

 **Stargazing in a Hammock**

"Let's go pick out rooms," Maya says running into the beach house.

"There's three room two of you will have to share," Mrs. Matlin calls after us.

The larger room at the end of the second floor has it's own washroom and two beds. The other two rooms have a Jack and Jill washroom.

"You girls can have your own rooms Tris and I can share," Zig offers.

"Thanks," I smile.

I didn't want to share a room, I didn't want to be on this vacation, I wanted to be at home wallowing in my misery. I claim the room in the corner and Glen brings my bags in. Since we'll be here for a week I unpack everything. After unpacking and settling in we go into town to eat dinner. I wish I could be excited to be here but I couldn't stop thinking about Drew and how he hurt me. I couldn't understand how he could think I slept with him as a rebound; he'd walked away and wouldn't even talk to me. He and his parents were going to Europe to be with Adam for Christmas. I was pretty sure that Drew wouldn't tell Adam what had happened with us. I was on a beautiful tropical island with weather so warm I could be in a summer dress and yet I couldn't be happy.

After dinner we stop at a grocery store to get food for the week. Everyone picks out things that they want to eat this week. Mom even buys a Christmas tree, not a real one just a plastic one but I suppose it's a Christmas tree. It's pretty late when we return to the house and we're all tired from traveling so we pretty much go straight to bed. My sleep is even tortured by thoughts of Drew. I wake up when I smell pancakes being made.

We eat breakfast and then change to go to the beach. We spend all day at the beach; I spend most of it walking the beach with my feet in the crystal clear water. I spend the day alone except for when we eat lunch, I spend the whole day trying not to think about Drew but he's all I think about and it puts me in a foul mood all day.

"Tris and I are going to walk to town you guys want to come?" Maya asks after dinner.

"No thanks," I shake my head and so does Zig.

"We'll see you guys later," Tris waves as they leave.

I watch TV in the living room for a little a while and then walk down to the beach. Our beach house is just a half block from the beach so it's an easy walk. When I get down to the beach I find hammocks and I sit in one. I swing in it with my feet off the edge for a bit and then Zig comes walking down the path.

"Care for some company?" He asks and I shrug. He sits down in the hammock with me and we both start swinging it with our feet. "You want to talk about it? I know something is wrong we're in a gorgeous place and you don't seem to want to be here at all and you don't seem to want to go home so you don't seem to want to go anywhere," Zig comments after a few moments of silence.

"I dumped my boyfriend because he didn't have time for me, I never should have taken Eli back after he cheated on me. I've been getting close to Drew all semester, there were feelings for both of us. The sexual tension between us built to the point of exploding and we had sex at the hoe down. I initiated, I wanted it I wanted him and he wanted me, at least in the moment. Then Eli showed up and now Drew thinks he's a rebound and my hearts been broken, Drew won't even talk to me and I feel dirty for ever having sex with him. The worst part is that part of me still wants him. Pretty pathetic huh?"

"No it's not pathetic at all you like him and the whole school saw how close you two were getting running student council together. Anyway I chased Maya forever, every time I thought we were going to be together she pulled away. Now we're living together and we're not allowed to date. It sucks but I'm realizing I have to move on, Maya's not the only girl out there for me and Drew's not the only guy out there for you."

"I know but it still hurts and I can't seem to shake this foul mood the whole thing has put me in. Probably because no matter how I try I can't stop thinking about it, about Drew & Eli and the whole situation."

"You just need to relax, lie back and look at the stars," Zig says and we both start to lay back together but the hammock starts to tip back too far and I shriek. "Okay maybe we should lie length wise," Zig comments and we move to lie lengthwise together in the hammock.

We lie on our backs, our sides touching but we're silent at first, watching the stars and swinging the hammock gently. After a while we both shift slightly and I use his arm for a pillow, but he put it there for me to use. I'm still thinking about Eli and Drew however so I begin pointing out constellations to Zig. And then after a long time of just lying there and talking about the stars I turn to Zig to tell him something about the North Star and our lips meet. It wasn't an intentional kiss, our heads were already close together and we both moved our heads at the same time and our lips attached. Once we're kissing we don't stop, we continue kissing, our lips stay locked in a passionate kiss that just continues to become more and more scintillating.

When Zig's hand begins caressing my leg I just grin into the kiss. My lips part slightly and Zig's tongue glides between them and our tongues intertwine and fight for dominance. His fingers drift up my thigh a little pulling my dress with it but I don't mind at all, I roll on my side a little more gently cupping his face in my hand. His fingers get up to my hip bone and a breath hitches in my throat and when his fingers go under my panties my legs open a little. Zig's fingertips drift down, combing through my pubic hair, over my clit and then one fingertip hooks into my pussy, slipping between my lower lips and I release a small moan into the kiss.

Zig smiles pulling out of the kiss, without a word between us I move to my back just as he moves up and then slides down until he's between my legs. He takes my panties and pulls them down my legs a little then hooks my legs over his shoulders and his head disappears between my legs. His tongue glides into my slit and attempts to quell the fires roaring in my core. His tongue is long and nimble; it twists around thrilling each of my nerve endings. My body convulses and quakes with waves of pleasure as Zig eats me out. I release a deep moan of orgasmic bliss as I reach climax. Zig's tongue slows down before retracting. I continue to tremble a little more as Zig moves up and lies next to me again. He kisses me softly and we lie in the hammock a little longer before we go back to the beach house.

"Goodnight Zig," I smile before going into my room and he grins.

After that night I'm able to enjoy the rest of the vacation but we never tell anyone what happened that night in the hammock. Christmas Day comes and I'm actually happy, we all eat breakfast together and gather in the living room for presents. After exchanging gifts we all walk down to the beach and walk along it. Maya's parents in front walking with mine, Tris, Zig, Maya and I walking behind them but every time Maya and Tris aren't looking Zig and I exchange a secret smile. When we return to the house the parents start making Christmas dinner and the rest of us watch a movie. We eat dinner together and then the parents go off to spend some time alone together.

"Let's go to the beach, it's a beautiful night," Maya says.

"I like the beach," I smile.

The four of us walk down to the beach, Maya and Tris begin looking for shells so Zig and I hide behind some palm trees and make out until they start calling for us. We sneak away to make out a few more times during the vacation, even once at the airport before flying home.

"You have plans for New Year's?" Zig questions. We're sitting together for the last leg of our flight home and tomorrow is New Year's Eve.

"I'm sure Alli will want to get together but nothing other than that."

"Miles is having a party you could come with us Clare," Maya offers Zig rolls his eyes apparently he doesn't want to go to this party.

"Don't the parties at Miles' place generally turn out badly?" I ask.

"Yes so you shouldn't come I was thinking of going downtown," Zig replies.

"Downtown can be cool but I prefer a quiet New Year's. My parents are going to a party at one of Glen's clients."

We stop talking of New Year's and talk about returning to school, how we miss the tropical beaches and warm nights. It's pretty late by the time we land at Pearson and we say goodbye at our cars parked in long term parking. It's nearly midnight by the time we're home and after so much traveling I'm exhausted and go right to bed. I wake up New Year's Eve day and spend it unpacking and doing laundry as do my parents. When they leave for their party I expect to spend a quiet evening at home watching movies and maybe the fireworks on TV. I almost put in an oven pizza for dinner when the doorbell rings. I peek out the glass on the front door and smile when I see Zig.

"Hey I thought you were going downtown or to Miles' party?"

"I thought we could spend a quiet New Year's Eve together," he replies with a grin.

"Come on in I was just about to put a pizza in the oven," I tell him stepping aside so he can come in.

"I like pizza; can I eat you for dessert?" He queries and I grin.

"Maybe," I reply with a coy smile before biting the corner of my lip.

Zig's grin gets a little bigger and I put the pizza in the oven and we watch TV while waiting for the pizza. We eat and continue watching TV and then Zig helps me clean up.

"I think it's time for dessert," Zig comments with a carnal grin.

I just smile and pull him up to my room; I keep the lights off but turn on the Christmas lights I put up in my room at the beginning of December. I take off my jeans and panties and get on the bed. Zig takes off his shirt and then my shirt and pulls up my covers. We get under them and he goes down and just like that night in the hammock on the beach he eats me out bringing me to a climatic orgasm. Unlike that night on the beach after the first one he brings me to two more glorious orgasms. When he's done he moves up and wraps me in his arms as I recover. Then we lie there in the dim light of my room, Zig wearing an ecstatic and slightly goofy grin and every so often licking his lips to taste my flavor on his lips, me just lying his arms, feeling his skin and breathing.

"I believe it's midnight," Zig comments when we hear faint fireworks in the distance.

"I believe so," I grin turning in his arms and ensnaring his lips, "happy New Year Zig, a new year and a new start."


	2. Stargazing from a Roof

**More fluff and smut tonight, mostly fluffy tonight and all in Clare's pov again.**

 **Ch. 2 Stargazing from a Roof**

I walk to the front steps and see Drew with Dallas just inside the doors. I bite my lip and heave a heavy sigh. I knew that I'd have to see Drew again and after my time with Zig I wasn't dreading it like I had been but it didn't make seeing him any easier. I try to hold my head high and walk past them but I start thinking about the dance and the two of us in the prop room. He looks at me and looks like he's going to say something and then doesn't say anything just looks away.

"Hey Clare," Zig grins at me and I grin back.

"Hi Zig."

"The other night was fun, I like staying in on New Year's. If it wasn't freezing I'd go find us another hammock," Zig comments and now Drew and Dallas are both giving us a look. It's the same look of curiosity but Drew seems to have some jealousy and anger in his eyes.

"Too cold for that although I'm sure you could warm me up," I grin and now Drew does look jealous.

"Can I walk you to class?" Zig asks offering me his arm. I take his arm and he walks me to class.

Drew says nothing in class just sort of gives me a look but I hear Alli and Dallas talking about salsa classes. I get through the morning classes and find Zig at my locker when I go to stash my books.

"Not eating with your friends?" I question.

"I'd rather eat you for lunch," he replies.

"Zig we're in the school," I laugh.

"You had sex with Drew in the school," he replies and I bite my lip.

Zig takes my hand and we go down the hall slipping into an empty classroom and he takes me to a desk. He unzips my jeans and pulls down my panties then has me sit down and he gets under the desk. He moves me forward a little and spreads my legs some more and then his tongue goes in. I tremble slightly and bite my lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Zig slithers his tongue around in my slit, he knows exactly what I like now and I grip tightly to the desk as he drinks my juices to bring me to orgasm. I'm forced to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming out and attracting attention. When I feel myself about to release I slide down more, my head lulls back and I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming Zig's name. I tremble gently a moment and Zig withdraws his tongue, stands up and sits on the desk smiling at me.

"You taste so good, I'm not even going to eat lunch now so that I can taste your flavor all afternoon," Zig grins licking his lips and I giggle.

"I think I should go eat something," I comment standing up to fix my clothes.

"We should go on a date. I'll cook dinner for you," Zig tells me.

"If you cook for me we'd be staying in that wouldn't be going anywhere," I point out.

"Fine we should have a date and I'll cook for you. Everyone at the Matlin house will be out from six to ten tonight. Come over and let me cook for you and then eat you for dessert," Zig grins licentiously. He says the part about eating me for dessert just as we leave the classroom and Drew happens to be standing in the hall and hears us. "What do you want?" Zig asks Drew putting an arm around me as Drew walks over with an angry look and a clenched fist.

Drew glares at Zig a little before glowering at me, "I guess you'll have sex with anyone in the school."

I narrow my eyes at him, my mouth set in a thin angry line and then I slap Drew across the face hard.

"Don't talk about her that way," Zig snarls and punches Drew. I would censure him but Drew kind of deserves it.

"So this is your rebound for a rebound?" Drew questions with an angry and yet jealous growl in his voice.

"If you truly believe all you meant to me was a rebound Drew then why do you care so much what I do with Zig?" I inquire and Drew doesn't have an answer. His face makes about six different expressions in about a tenth of a second and then he turns and walks away and I turn to Zig. "Come on I'll buy us lunch from The Dot and I'll be over at 6:30 tonight and you can cook me dinner."

Zig smiles and we walk to The Dot. I get us lunch and a few people start whispering because we're eating together.

"So what's going on with you and Zig?" Jenna asks when I get to third period.

"We may have hooked up over vacation," I reply with a grin.

"Drew's jealous," Alli laughs.

"Who cares I'm over Drew, Zig's cooking me dinner tonight," I reply with a smile just as Drew and Dallas come in.

I get through afternoon classes thinking about tonight with Zig. I have student council after school and Drew won't even look at me during the meeting. I leave as soon as it's over and get home as fast as I can. Since I'm not about to subject Zig to meeting my mom, at least until there's a relationship of some kind to explain to her, I tell her I'm going to Alli and Jenna's tonight. I still shower and change into some slightly nicer clothes before leaving for the Matlin house. I arrive right on time; the Matlin family is gone but Zig opens the door with a grin after I knock.

"You look beautiful," he smiles taking my coat.

"Thanks," I reply setting down my purse.

"Dinner's ready take a seat in the dining room I'll bring it out," Zig tells me.

I go into the dining room and see that he's set the table with candles and everything. Zig brings out dinner a few moments later and it smells really good.

"This is delicious you're a great cook," I compliment after taking a bite.

"Thanks I've been interning at a restaurant. I thought it would help me move back home but my parents still don't want me back," he says with a sad tone.

"Sorry, but the Matlin family is good to you right?"

"Yeah they're great. So Drew seemed pretty jealous when he saw us."

"Who knows what Drew was, I don't really care anymore I'm over him thanks to you," I reply and Zig smiles wide.

We talk some more over dinner, mostly small talk but I learn a lot about Zig that I didn't know and I'm guessing he learned a lot about me that he didn't know. He even cleans up after dinner and won't let me help which is very sweet.

"Can I have my dessert now?" He asks after cleaning up. I just bite my lip and nod and Zig holds his hand out to me. "We have to go back to the school," he tells me.

"Are you going to eat me out under the desk again?" I question.

"Not quite," he says handing my coat to me.

I grab my purse and we go out to my car, I drive us back to school but we park on the street. Zig takes my hand and we go in through the back, I'd worry that he knows how to break into the school but so did Spinner. He puts an arm around me and we go up the stairs to the roof, and there I see amongst the snow on the roof is a lot of blankets on a camping mat, the whole thing is being sheltered by a make shift tent.

"I thought we could watch the stars from here," Zig says.

"This is really sweet I can't believe you did all this," I grin.

"I got some help from Tris," he admits.

"It's still incredibly sweet," I reply and kiss his cheek.

He pulls the makeshift tent back so we have a clear view of the night sky. He pulls down the blankets and we take off our shoes before getting in. It's beautiful up here, the night is crisp and cold but it's warm under the covers with Zig. He kisses me very softly and then disappears under the covers. With some help from me he gets my jeans and panties off and puts my legs over his shoulders and his tongue dives into me. I moan and grip the blanket, reaching down to grip into his hair. He needs no direction I just like having my fingers in his hair. His tongue swirls and slides around, licking and flicking, exciting all of my nerve endings. I moan and cry Zig's name out into the winter night air, I climax twice and then force him to stop because I don't think I can take anymore. He moves up and captures my lips as I release a breath. I taste my flavor on his lips and tongue. When he breaks the kiss he lies next to me, putting his arm out for me to use as a pillow and we look up at the stars.

"You know you're always taking care of me, I can take care of you too," I comment after a moment.

"We'll get to that, right now I love just taking care of you. You deserve someone that can really take care of you," Zig tells me and I feel my heart flutter.

I roll to my side with a great big smile on my lips, snatching his lips with mine into a scintillating kiss of passion. When I release his lips I put my head on his chest, take his hand interlacing our fingers and look back at the stars.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Zare fluff, tomorrow will be fluff as well but no smut, I think it's the only one this week without smut.**


End file.
